VOCALOID Unit Catalog
by E.J. Dulore
Summary: Hello! And welcome to the VOCALOID Unit shop! I hope you find a VOCALOID you will like!  NEW PRODUCT! KAGAMINE LEN!
1. Hatsune Miku

A/N: I read this fanfic that was like this but it was about Cirque du Freak. Anyways, it inspired me to make this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

* * *

Hello and welcome to the VOCALOID Unit shop, where you may purchase one of our fantastic VOCALOID Units!

Hatsune Miku VOCALOID Unit

Height: 158 cm (5'3")

Weight: 42 kg (92.4 lbs)

Sex: Female

Includes:

-2 sets of original VOCALOID clothes (additional clothes sold separately)

-1 microphone

-1 headset

-a crate of leeks

Features:

Your Hatsune Miku VOCALOID Unit includes one of the following songs:

-Love is War

-World is Mine

-Melt

Other songs sold separately

Your Hatsune Miku VOCALOID Unit also has feelings, so be sure to treat it well or else it will leave you!

Compatible Programs: (sold separately)

-YURI program: This mode allows you to choose the partner and set the rating to either mild shoujo ai or hardcore yuri. Sex toys sold separately. Only to be used between female VOCALOID Units. NEW SEME/UKE mode!

-MAGNET program: This mode allows you to choose partner. You may also choose for your VOCALOID Units to sing A-lines or B-lines. MAGNET headphones sold separately.

-CARAMELLDANSEN program: If you know this song, you should know what this does.

There are many other programs available that aren't listed.

Outfits:

-World is Mine: includes dress, shorts, knee-high socks, and hairclips

-Love is War: includes megaphone

-Magnet (Hatsune Miku edition): includes one butterfly headset, dress, hat, and shoes

-Romeo & Cinderella: includes pink cami and panties

-Dark Woods Circus: includes ripped dress and deformed legs

There are many other outfits available that aren't listed.

FAQs:

Q: My Hatsune Miku can't sing. What's wrong with her?

A: She may have been a dysfunctional unit. You may return her if you like.

Q: My Hatsune Miku doesn't come with any songs.

A: Sucks to be you.

Q: I opened my Hatsune Miku in front of my Megurine Luka and they're making out. I didn't even buy the YURI program.

A: You may have two dysfunctional YURI VOCALOIDS. You may return them, or keep them if you like. _Pervert._

Q: Can I have sex with my Hatsune Miku?

A: WTF? NO! Haven't you read _Chobits_? That'll just reset her! What did you think this VOCALOID was? A sex toy?

Q: My mom took all of the leeks from my Hatsune Miku Unit and now she's chasing her (mom) with a kitchen knife! What do I do?

A: Call the police? You should read the warning label. It says "DO NOT TAKE HATSUNE MIKU'S LEEKS!" Anything that happens because of that is not our problem.

* * *

A/N: I want one of these! It would be so cool to have Len and Mikuo with a YAOI program! xD

I take suggestions for Vocaloids. Only ones listed on the Vocaloid Wikia. If it doesn't have enough info, I won't do it.

Also, if you have any ideas for program or outfits, I may do them.

Ciaosuu~! x3


	2. Kagamine Len

A/N: I'm bored. I can't sleep. So I write.

Disclaimer: I'm kinda tired now...**  
**

**

* * *

**

Hello and welcome to the VOCALOID Unit shop, where you may purchase one of our fantastic VOCALOID Units!

Kagamine Len VOCALOID Unit

Height: 156 cm (5'1.4")

Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs)

Sex: Male

Includes:

-2 sets of original VOCALOID clothes (additional clothes sold separately)

-1 microphone

-1 headset

-a crate of bananas

(roadroller sold separately)

Features:

Your Kagamine Len VOCALOID Unit includes one of the following songs:

-SPICE!

-Servant of Evil

-Kokoro Kiseki

Other songs sold separately

Your Kagamine Len VOCALOID Unit also has feelings, so be sure to treat him well or else he will leave you!

Compatible Programs: (sold separately)

-TWINCEST program(POPULAR DEMAND!): This mode allow VOCALOID to be in love with his/her sibling. You can set the rating from K to M. Only works between twins.

-YAOI program(POPULAR DEMAND!): This mode allows you to choose the partner and set the rating to either mild shounen ai or hardcore yaoi. Sex toys sold separately. Only to be used between male VOCALOID Units. NEW SEME/UKE mode!

-MAGNET program: This mode allows you to choose partner. You may also choose for your VOCALOID Units to sing A-lines or B-lines. MAGNET headphones sold separately.

-CARAMELLDANSEN program: If you know this song, you should know what this does.

-MASTER program(NEW!): Your VOCALOID is now your humble servant and is willing to do anything for you. Maid/butler outfit sold separately.

There are many other programs available that aren't listed.

Outfits: (sold separately)

-Servant of Evil: includes shirt, waistcoat, pants, and boots

-SPICE!: includes button down shirt, pants, and tie

-Magnet (Kagamine Len edition): includes one butterfly headset and costume (not sure how to describe)

-Love is War: includes megaphone

-Kokoro Kiseki: includes lab coat and glasses

-Dark Woods Circus: includes clown suit for two heads

-Kagamine Len no Bousou: includes schoolgirl swimsuit, collar, knee-high socks, and staff

-Maid: includes maid dress, pantyhose, shoes, headband, choker, and apron

-Cat: includes cat ears and tail

-Bikini: includes 2 piece bikini

-Roadroller: includes one roadroller. Gas not included.

There are many other outfits available that aren't listed.

FAQs:

Q: My Kagamine Len can't sing. What's wrong with him?

A: He may have been a dysfunctional unit. You may return him if you like.

Q: My Kagamine Len doesn't come with any songs.

A: Sucks to be you.

Q: I opened my Kagamine Len in front of my Hatsune Mikuo and they're making out. I didn't even buy the YAOI program!

A: You lucky bastard! xP

Q: Can I have sex with my Kagamine Len? Since it's a guy it should be fine, right?

A: WTF? Actually, I'm not sure. He may have a malfunction.

Q: My sister took all of the bananas from my Kagamine Len Unit and now he's chasing her with the roadroller! What do I do?

A: Hope for the best. Although no one survives the Kagamine's roadroller rampage.

Q: I put on the cat ears and tail on my Kagamine Len and now he's shaking his butt.

A: I forgot to mention. The cat outfit may come with the Whatever dance.

Q: Uhh…I got the TWINCEST program for my Kagamine Len and Rin VOCALOIDS and they won't stop doing…it….on my couch. How do I stop them?

A: I suggest highly against doing that unless you plan for your funeral to be early.

* * *

A/N: Yeahh...so please leave a review! ^^ also I have to thank hamxham for showing me the Whatever video with Len shaking his ass. *nosebleed* I especially liked the kitty one~! x3

I accept suggestions! xP

Ciaosuu~!


End file.
